


Smash Into You by Shelly Crane Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Smash Into You - Shelly Crane
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance, shelly crane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for Smash Into You by Shelly Crane. listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/smash-into-you-by-shelly-crane-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash Into You by Shelly Crane Playlist

01\. The Reason by Hoobastank

02\. Unpack Your Heart by Phillip Phillips

03\. Endlessly by The Cab

04\. Come With Me by Echosmith

05\. Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol

06\. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (U2 cover) by Peter Hollens feat. Sabrina Carpenter

07\. Demons by Imagine Dragons 

08\. Look At Me by Carrie Underwood

09\. Transcendence [Orchestral Version] by Lindsey Stirling


End file.
